


Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

by rosethomass (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/rosethomass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo comes back home after a long hunt, and her girlfriend Jess is ready to give her a warm welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet to Taste, Saccharine

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday gift for my girlfriend. She wanted Jess/Jo with adopted!Bobby John, and here it is. Lyrics and title from Def Leppard's 'Pour Some Sugar on Me'.
> 
> Backstory:
> 
>  
> 
> Sam Winchester met Jessica Moore at Stanford when he ran away from home. Instead of being killed under Azazel's orders, she was kidnapped. Sam contacts his brother Dean, who is searching for their missing father, to help him find Jess. Everything happens similarly to canon, until John dies and Sam and Dean continue their search for Jessica. They meet the Harvelles and Jo is enthusiastic about helping them because she wants to become a hunter as well.
> 
> With some other help along the way, the Winchesters and Jo are able to save Jessica and she and Sam are reunited. She tells Sam that she's grateful, but being with him would be too difficult due to the torture the demons put her through and the things they told her about Sam. Jess goes to stay with the Harvelles to recuperate, and along the way, she and Jo fall in love.
> 
> Ellen and Jo do not die while hunting Lucifer and Sam and Dean's lives continue similarly to everything in canon.
> 
> After the Apocalypse is averted and Sam comes back from the Pit, they save a shapeshifter baby and name him Bobby John. They manage to trap the Alpha shifter when it comes for Bobby John and take it to Crowley. Dean refuses to let Christian take Bobby John, but he can't keep him either. Jo and Jess, now living together, offer to take him in and they adopt Bobby John to raise as their own.
> 
> Jo continues hunting solo regularly, occasionally helping Sam and Dean or other hunters. Jess stays at home, working as a nurse to maintain them, and taking care of their son till Jo gets home.

It was already dark out and Jo was still two hours away from home. Jess was going to  _kill_ her. Usually, a couple of hours didn't bother Jess, but Jo had been gone on this hunt  _three days_ longer than she had told Jess she'd be gone before leaving. Of course, Jo wasn't monumentally  _stupid._ Once things seemed to get a little more complicated (and by 'complicated', it meant that 'a couple of shapeshifters' had actually turned out to be a clan of half a dozen ghouls which, yeah, she had not seen coming) Jo had called Jess and let her know she'd be gone a little longer than planned.

Jo called Jess every day, just to let her know that she hadn't gotten eaten, or stabbed, or shot, or disemboweled or something. Jo was kind of scared of what Jess might do if she didn't check in regularly.

Jess would probably call the police, send out a search party. Or worse, send Sam and Dean after her. Or  _worst of all_ , send Ellen after her.

Jo shuddered at the thought.

As she pulled up at yet another red light, she cursed and slammed the heel of her hand against the steering wheel in frustration. She wondered how sympathetic Jess would be if she said that universe was adamantly against her getting home on time.

Jo glanced down at the picture she has in her car's ashtray; the one she keeps there specifically for hunts like this where she's been gone from home longer than she expected and she's yearning to be there already.

It's a picture of Jess holding Bobby John, both of them smiling bright for the camera, Jess' curls flying everywhere with the wind. They had been spending the day at the park when Jo had taken it. Bobby John was eight months old and was in the form of an olive-skinned baby with light brown eyes and pudgy cheeks.

Bobby John had a habit of changing into whatever baby he happened to see, which Jo supposed was just what shifter babies did. It had gotten very tiring for both Jess and Jo. Eventually, they'd just taken a picture of him as the olive-skinned baby and printed a large version of it. Whenever he changed forms, they showed it to him so he would change back. Cleaning up shedding was disgusting, but taking care of a child that never looked the same was surprisingly exhausting.

Jo had been so distracted by the picture and the way her heart swelled whenever she looked at it that she almost missed the light turning green. She sped away.

"Oh, come  _on!_ " she hissed, practically growling at the steering wheel as he pulled up at yet another red light five minutes later. She looked down each road of the intersection. It was nine at night on a Wednesday and the road was relatively empty. She looked down at the picture in her ashtray again and thought about how she should have been home  _days_ ago.

Hoping that the traffic light didn't have a camera to capture people who ran red lights, Jo floored the accelerator, racing home.

She had to stop for gas and a piss once, but at ten thirty, half an hour earlier than expected, Jo pulled into her street. A small, relieved breath left her, smiling as her spine tingled with the feeling that she was  _finally home._

Jo parked on the street, hoping that maybe Jess wouldn't hear the sound of the engine and be caught by surprise when Jo came in. She'd pull it into the driveway tomorrow. Right now, she just wanted to see her girlfriend and son. But Bobby John was probably already asleep.

The first thing she noticed when she came in through the door- which had been locked, oddly- was that the house was dark. There wasn't a single light on, but Jess' car was in the driveway. Maybe she had gone out with someone, which seemed strange since she  _knew_ Jo was coming home tonight.

Jo's hunters instincts were going off and her fingers itched for the knife in her boot.

She made her way into the kitchen, not switching any lights on because if there really was an intruder in their home, she didn't want to make her presence known to it if she hadn't already.

What Jo found in the kitchen made her smile, easing some of the apprehension in her stomach. It was a big plate of cookies. Chocolate chip, from the scent that reached her nose. Jo squinted in the near-darkness as she picked up the note resting on top of the cookies and read 'Welcome home, baby'. There was a large heart scrawled under the words and Jo smiled as she set it back down on the counter to pick up a cookie and take a bite out of it. It was cool, so they must have been sitting out on the counter for a while. So where were Jess and Bobby John?

Jo was just swallowing the first bite and getting ready for the second when there was suddenly someone pressed up at her back, wrenching her arm and twisting it behind her back. The cookie clattered onto the plate as her other wrist was gripped tightly. She was just about to smash the back of her head into her assailant's nose when a silky voice purred into her ear.

"I've just been  _dying_ for you to get home, sweetie."

Jo quit her struggling and bit her lip as she felt Jess nose along her jawline and up to her ear to press a kiss there.

"Baby," Jo muttered because even though her baring cells were fizzing out one by one just from her girlfriend's mere  _presence_ , there were priorities. "Where's Bobby John?"

Jess was busy trailing kisses down Jo's neck and Jo was just stretching her neck out cooperatively. "Blackmailed Sam and Dean into babysitting," she muttered against Jo's skin.

And that was all Jo needed to hear because once she was certain that they had the house to themselves, Jo was all onboard to follow Jess' lead. But when she tried jerking out of Jess' grip to turn around and properly kiss her girlfriend, she didn't get very far at all, which just didn't make sense. Jo was a  _trained hunter_ , dammit! And Jess was just a civilian. Where did she learn this grip?

"Sam and Dean stuck around a few days while you were gone," Jess explained into the join of Jo's neck and shoulder, as if she had read Jo's mind. "Taught me this little trick. Only way to get out of it is to break my arm." Jo could feel her smirking. "Or if you ask nicely enough." She continued working over Jo's neck, switching sides now.

Jo groaned. "C'mon, Jessie. Let me go… _please?_ "

Jess hummed, pressing up against Jo's back harder and Jo could feel the swell of Jess' breasts pressed against her. "And what are you gonna do if I let you go?"

"Kiss you," Jo replied immediately, because that's what she wanted to do most right now. There were plenty of other things she wanted to get to eventually, but right now her lips were burning with the need to be pressed against her girlfriend's skin. "Wanna kiss you."

"Sounds like a plan," Jess breathed and suddenly, the pressure on both of Jo's arms lifted, nothing holding her down and she spun around immediately.

Jo's hands went into Jess' curls instinctively, tangling there and pulling her in so their lips could mold together. Jess stepped in closer, hands pulling at Jo's waist to press them together as much as possible.

They kissed like they were dying for it, like they  _needed_ it and after almost a week apart they kind of did. Their teeth clicked together, their tongues battled and Jess nipped at Jo's lips the way Jo liked and Jo sucked on Jess' tongue the way Jess liked.

Jess' hands slipped down to Jo's lips, finger slipped under the hem of Jo's shirt to stroke the soft flesh there just as Jo's hands slipped down from Jess' hair to her shoulders, meeting a lot of bare skin and only a thin strip of fabric. That's when Jo pulled away to look at her girlfriend and a little moan caught in her throat at the sight.

Jess was in nothing but lace lingerie. A smoky-gray ensemble (and that's a generous word to describe it) of boy short-style panties that hugged her hips beautifully and framed her ass deliciously, and a bra that seemed practically painted on from how well it fit her, pressing her already perky breasts together and emphasizing them gorgeously. Jo nearly swallowed her damn tongue.

"God  _damn,_ Jessie," Jo breathed and grabbed her girlfriend's hips with no amount of delicacy and crashed their lips together, pushing her backwards. Jess let out a sinful little hiss when her back hit the cold metal of the refrigerator, only fueling Jo's hunger.

Jo practically  _attacked_ Jess' neck, sucking and marking it, as if she had to re-establish her claim after being gone for days. Jess was all for it, turning her heat at an almost uncomfortable angle and raising her leg to hook on her girlfriend's hip. Jo gripped her thigh, holding it in place and angling her hips forward so Jess could rut against her jean-clad thigh.

"Jo _anna,"_ Jess started whining desperately and Jo knew she had to do  _something_ because when Jess started using her full name, it meant that she was getting extremely  _needy._ And they had barely started, so if Jess was this hungry already, it meant that she hadn't gotten off since Jo had left and that was just typical of her.

When Jo got hungry and needed to get off while on a hunt, she'd take care of herself with images of her beautiful girlfriend, spread and open and wanton. If she had enough time, she'd call Jess and they'd get each other off through the phone. But Jo hadn't gotten the opportunity this time, and Jess was the kind of girl that didn't like getting off without her partner. It made Jo feel all kinds of guilty, but it just meant that Jess was like this when she got back- hungry and desperate.

"Up," Jo croaked, voice thick with arousal.

Jess responded immediately, giving a little hop so she could jump up and wrap her legs around Jo's waist. Jo was the smaller of the two- shorter and leaner than tall, elegant, curvy Jess- but hunting had given her plenty of physical strength. Just enough to carry Jess over to the counter next to the sink.

Jess kept her legs wrapped around Jo's waist as Jo kissed a trail down Jess' throat, across her collarbone, over her breasts and along her stomach, sinking to her knees slowly. Once she was at eye-level with her girlfriend's panties, Jo smirked and leaning in to lick a stripe over the center of her folds through the fabric. Jess mewled and practically trembled at the contact.

She was so sensitive, practically about to burst, and Jo wanted to drag her to the edge slowly, then push her over it and hear her scream.

Jo straightened up and gave Jess a Cheshire grin, making the other girl's eyes widen slightly, knowing Jo was planning something. She was proven right when Jo leaned in, lips just hovering over Jess', and her arm reached out to flip the switch on the wall, turning the garbage disposal under the sink on, making the entire kitchen counter vibrate.

Jess keened loudly, hands flying to Jo's shoulders and nails digging in as the sensation traveled up her sensitive area, shooting straight up her spine. Her arms shook, bottom lip caught between her teeth, brows furrowed as it overwhelmed her.

Maybe Jo wouldn't slowly drag her to the edge. Maybe she'd just pick Jess up and toss her over it without warning.

Jo lowered herself down again, swiftly this time. She didn't trail down teasingly this time. Jess was close and the vibrations might just be enough to send her flying, considering how wound up she was right now. With just the tip of her finger, she dragged it up and down over the wet fabric of her panties and Jess hitched her hips into the contact.

"Jo," Jess whispered, barely audible over the rumble of the garbage disposal. "Jo,  _please._ Fuck,  _please._ "

Jo bit her lip, feeling herself grow wetter and wetter, just listening to Jess beg for her.

"I got you, baby," she murmured, lips moving against the softness on the inside of Jess' thigh. She kissed there, feeling the way Jess' skin shook with the vibration of the kitchen counter. Jo pressed her finger into Jess' folds harder, stroking up and down, and Jess' throat locked up as the friction caused by the soggy silk made her even wetter.

"God, Jo…if you don't start fucking eating me  _right the fuck now,_ I swear to God, I'm gonna finish myself off." Jess pushed one of her hands into Jo's hair, curling in tightly and insistently.

Jo smiled because Jess had so much class and was above swearing at the worst of times, but when Jo had her like this, close but not close enough, just barely there and taking her time, Jess went off like a sailor. It was fucking sexy.

"All right, all right, enough teasing," Jo conceded and curled her fingers into the waistband of Jess' panties. Jess raised her hips just enough, pushing herself up with her hands on the counter, so Jo could slip them off, letting them dangle from one of her angles.

Jess' bare skin and arousal was on the kitchen counter and Jo thought idly how grateful she was that their friends didn't know the things they did in this kitchen, or else they'd never come over and eat their food. They'd clean up later, of course, but still. Knowing things like this might make people uncomfortable.

Jo was- literally- pushed out of her train of thought when the hand in her hair tugged her in, pressing her against Jess' pussy. Jo moaned at the taste and the scent, so used to it that it sent a shock of arousal shooting down her spine and straight between her legs. She loved eating Jess out, almost as much as she loved having Jess eat her out. Really, she just loved everything she did with Jess.

One arm hooked under Jess' thigh and curled around it so she could slip one finger inside Jess' folds from above, rubbing her clit gently, making Jess gasp and her thighs tremble around her girlfriend.

Jo used her other hand to part Jess' folds so she could slip her tongue inside slowly, stroking up and down inside, lapping up the moisture there.

"Oh," Jess mewled, nails digging into Jo's scalp and the sharp sting made Jo's skin prickle. "Oh,  _God,_ yes…ah!"

Thighs squeezing around her, ankles locked somewhere between her shoulder blades, two hands in her hair now, Jo licked faster and faster, flicking her tongue back and forth. Two fingers rubbed Jess' button now, the tip of her tongue sometimes bumping into the tips of her fingers.

When Jess was gasping and bucking above her, back arching and fingers scrabbling in her hair, Jo figured she'd better do this quick. She moved her fingers aside and replaced them with her tongue, licking her clit back and forth, pressing against it with the tip. Jess  _screamed_ so deliciously and Jo groaned, the hand that had been rubbing her clit uncurling from around her girlfriend's thigh to slip down between her own legs and rub herself through her jeans.

Jess started shaking, mouth hanging open, but no sounds coming out. As Jo flicked her tongue back and forth against her clit, and raised her fingers to circle teasingly around the entrance, Jess clawed at her scalp so hard that Jo saw stars. A gasping, choked off cry fell from Jess' lips and Jo's lips were bombarded by moisture as the thighs surrounding her trembled. Jo lapped Jess clean, sending little aftershocks shooting to all of Jess' limbs from over-sensitivity.

"Mmm," Jess whined, fingers loosening in Jo's hair and stroking through it apologetically as she came down, rolling her neck, shoulders jumping every few seconds with aftershocks. "Fuck, babe. I needed that," she whispered, looking down to smile at her girlfriend.

Jo looked up, grinning, lips shiny. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. "You know," she murmured, straightening up to reach over to flip the garbage disposal off and give Jess a chaste kiss. Jess' tongue chased the taste of herself when Jo pulled away. "If I'm gone for too long, it's totally fine if you want to take care of yourself."

They had lost count of how many times they'd had this discussion, and it took the same direction each time.

"But if I hold out till you get back, then it's just that much better when you finally get home," Jess argued, stroking her fingers through Jo's smooth blonde locks, working out the kinks that she herself had worked into them just a few minutes before. "Besides," Jess added, voice soft, "if you know that I'm here, waiting for you, hungry and needy, it'll give you that much more reason to keep your ass alive. After all, it'd be a damn shame if you just went and got yourself killed and left me here all alone with no one to get me off." Jess pouted, voice teasing, but there was a dulling of the light in her eyes that made Jo's breath falter.

As joking as Jess made it sound, there was an actual underlying fear in her voice. Jo often thought about Jess at home alone, taking care of their baby, maintaining their home, cooking, cleaning, all while Jo was off putting her life on the line, making risky choices and dangerous decisions, the threat of actually losing her life very real over both their heads. Sometimes Jo was so piss-tired after a long day that she thought about just crashing on her stiff motel bed in her jeans and blood-stained shirt, promising to call Jess tomorrow to let her know everything was okay.

But the image of Jess lying awake in bed, phone in hand, waiting for a call, afraid it would never come because the person on the other end  _couldn't_  call, because there was no one there- it always made Jo muster up just enough strength to press the speed dial button and mutter something reassuring over the speaker. Sometimes Jess fretted over the line, wondering why Jo's voice sounded so weak and thin, but Jo would just laugh and tell her she was tired and would be okay after a solid twelve hours of shut-eye and that she'd be home soon, she promised.

Hearing Jess say 'I love you', the smile in her tone, made everything worthwhile.

Jo was living the life, doing what she wanted and getting the most beautiful, doting girlfriend in the world to boot. It was Jess who suffered, Jess who was strong.

Jo surged up, captured Jess' lips and sucked the pouting bottom one into her mouth, nipping at it gently.

"As if I needed any more reason," Jo murmured between kisses, "to come home safe-" kiss, lick, nip- "than your pretty smile-" hands coming up to cup her girlfriend's breasts- "and our beautiful son." Jo pulled away to grin at Jess, taking in her flushed cheeks and abused lips. "But I'm definitely not gonna say no to you waiting for me to get home with your legs open."

Jess giggled and hopped off the counter, panties finally slipping free and landing on the linoleum floor. She reached around behind her and unclasped her bra to toss it aside before pressing herself flush against her girlfriend and kissing her arduously.

There was something so deliciously hot about the way that Jess was completely naked, not a scrap of fabric on her while Jo was still fully dressed, down to the knife in her boot.

Remembering herself, Jo slipped the weapon out of her boot and placed it carefully on the counter behind Jess before moving in for another kiss. Jess, for her part, started tugging on the hem of her girlfriend's shirt until Jo raised her hands so she could pull it off, breaking the kiss.

"C'mon, Jo," Jess purred. "'S your turn now."

Jo grinned wickedly, squeezing Jess' hips possessively. She hadn't gone as long as Jess without reprieve, but she could still feel the deep ache of arousal burning between her legs, having started there the second she heard Jess' husky tone murmuring in her ear, growing with every passing minute pressed against her. "Bed?"

"Too far away," Jess said, taking Jo's hand and leading her out of the kitchen to the living room. She pushed Jo down onto the couch carefully then slipped to her knees to pull off her boots and socks, tossing them aside. Jo's hands struggled with her button and zipper, but she got them off and Jess helped her pull off her jeans and panties.

Once Jo was completely naked in front of her, Jess took her in, gaze hungry and greedy, licked her lips and straightened up to climb onto the couch with Jo. She straddled one of Jo's thighs and Jo hooked her other leg over Jess', lining them up. As Jess captured Jo's lips in a heated kiss, Jess' hands tangled in Jo's hair again, Jo started circling her hips, shifting back and forth, grinding herself against Jess' thigh, moaning into the other girl's mouth.

Jess pressed her thigh insistently between Jo's legs as Jo moved faster, intent on getting her girlfriend off. Jess licked into Jo's mouth hungrily and Jo let her, so close to release that she couldn't function past moving her hips faster and faster and leaving her mouth open to Jess' invasion, nails digging into the skin of Jess' hips.

"C'mon, babe," Jess whispered against her girlfriend's lips, pushing up hard, making Jo gasp. "Come for me, Jo," she said softly, pressing little kisses along Jo's jaw. "Get me all wet, baby."

Jo groaned, deep and guttural, hips stuttering and rocking erratically as she was sent flying over the edge. She rode out the waves, bucking lightly into Jess' leg with each aftershock.

Their eyes met, Jess pushed back some of Jo's sweaty hair from her forehead, and Jo smiled tiredly up at her. Jess grinned back and pecked her lips. With a happy little moan, Jo wrapped her arms around Jess' waist and pulled her down onto the couch and crawled over her.

Jess giggled and kissed the top of Jo's head, stroking her hair. Jo did the same, tucking herself into Jess' side and pushing away the wild curls that stuck to the sweat on Jess' neck before pressing a light kiss there.

"I missed you, Jessie," Jo murmured softly, running the tip of her nose over Jess' jawline.

"Hmm," Jess hummed softly, giving her girl a gentle squeeze. "I missed you too. Always do…I watch you leave and I'm afraid I'm never gonna see you again."

The same tug of sadness in her stomach from before made Jo's throat close up, pushing down the knot that formed there. "I'll always come back to you, Jessie," she promised, snuggling closer. "Gotta be here for my family, right?"

She could feel Jess' jaw shift against her hair as she smiled. "Definitely. And if you ever forget it, don't underestimate my ability to find you and kick your ass myself, got it?"

Jo chuckled, even though she was mildly intimidated. She'd seen Jess pissed off a few times, and she hated to be on the other side of the woman's rage. It was almost at par with Ellen's. "Duly noted," Jo mumbled. "Speaking of family…when are the boys bringing Bobby John around?"

Jess stroked her fingers, a feather-light touch, over Jo's back, tracing along her spine and over the swell of her ass. "Around noon tomorrow."

Jo pushed herself to smirk down at her girlfriend. "Plenty of time to show you just how much I missed you, then."


End file.
